Clinical and Basic Neurosciences have developed new information on the clinical and molecular-membrane consequences of repeated seizures and status epilepticus. The effects of convulsive and non-convulsive status epilepticus on the phospholipid and protein arrangements of the synaptic membrane, on protein synthesis, second messengers, protein phosphorylation, ion transport, energy metabolism and brain ontogeny are presently under investigation by neuroscientists from various continents. This proposal requests support for a workshop to be held in March 1980 to provide a forum for interaction between these basic scientists and neurologists concerned with the treatment of status epilepticus. Approximately 45-50 participants will be invited and the manuscripts presented will be published. The objective of the workshop is to encourage translation of basic cellular and membrane information to the bediside setting and to stimulate research on the epidemiology, neuropathology and new treatment of convulsive and non-convulsive status epilepticus.